


I need a place to stay

by Basilintime



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basilintime/pseuds/Basilintime
Summary: A prompt fill for the wonderful Katedoesntexist on Tumblr based on the phrase from the title.





	I need a place to stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KateDoesntExist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateDoesntExist/gifts).



          Hermann had gotten into the shatterdome late and was still awake despite the ungodly hour. If he didn't take the time to get everything in place now he'd likely never get settled though. This would be their last move considering the war would finally be ending one way or another. Stacker was bringing them all into the Hong Kong shatterdome so that they could focus their efforts on one final attempt at the breach. Hermann would need his space; his organized and quiet place to retreat after the days in the lab. He just gotten his desk organized and changed into his pajamas when the knock came at his door causing him to glance at the time with a disapproving frown.

 

_2:45 AM_

 

          He debated ignoring it. If it was activity in the breach the alarms would have sounded and anything else really could wait until morning. The knock came again, hesitant at first until it became a bit more insistent as though the perpetrator had decided the courtesy was a foreign concept. Hermann took a deep breath as he steeled himself for whoever was on the other side of the door before swinging it open with a reprimand readied on his lips. 

          Only to see Newton standing there looking exhausted and perhaps on the verge of tears. Hermann had seen Newton cry before but only on rare occasions though the actual event itself wasn't all that rare. Newton could get overloaded when forced to deal with stressful situations. He typically dealt with it by being loud and yelling at whoever was closest to him whether that person has the power to fire him or not. But Hermann had also seen him duck away to leave after an argument with someone was over only to come back puffy eyed and far quieter than before. 

          Newton had that air about him just then as he stood still wearing the ridiculous Godzilla hoodie and jeans that he'd traveled in. He looked quite a lot like he hadn't really gotten past the actual state of tears yet. Still, he puffed himself up as though ready for one more confrontation before he had that chance to retreat away from the world. One more argument before he'd allow the overflow of hot, saline to break loose. 

          "Are you alright, Dr. Geiszler? Did something happen?" Hermann leaned out the door a little to glance down the hall as if he might be able to spy the source of Newton's frustration. Some of that bravado seemed to break down at his concerned tone as Newton deflated just a bit and appeared at a loss for words for one rare instance. In the quiet seconds Hermann noticed that Newton's suitcase was sitting down by his feet still. Before he could process what it meant the silence was over.

          "They apparently fucked up my room, meaning I have no fucking room, and they aren't going to be able to get me one until at least the morning because apparently the shatterdome needs to actually birth a spare fucking bunk for me. So, I, uh...I..." Newton took a deep shaky breath as he dropped his eyes down to the floor seeming suddenly very interested in his shoes. "So, I...I need a place to stay." 

          Newton said the words so quietly Hermann wasn't entirely certain he heard him right. He could guess what the gist of it had been from the rest of Newton's burst of an explanation. There was a part of him that rebelled at the thought of someone invading his private space so unexpectedly. And then there was the part of him that knew he wouldn't deny Newton anything; much less a secure and comfortable place to sleep. Hermann knew that even before he realized that the tears had finally spilled over. They had arrived several hours ago which meant Newton had likely been dealing with this ever since then. It was no wonder his frustration levels were so high.

          "Come inside, Newton. There is not much space but we will certainly make due. We have shared a confined space for several years now; I am certain tonight will be no more difficult than that." Hermann reached forward with the initial intention of grabbing the handle to Newton's suitcase. Instead he found himself taking Newton's hand in his, fingers twining together as he gently lead him forward as Newton dragged the suitcase behind him. 

          "Thanks Hermms..."

          "Think nothing of it. Why don't you go use the bathroom to change for bed? I will find a place to set your suitcase for now. Do you know what they are doing with the rest of your possessions for the time being?" Newton still wouldn't meet his eyes for more than a few seconds as he clearly was trying to hide his tears from Hermann. He glanced up a little as he shifted to open his suitcase long enough to grab a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to sleep in. 

          "Lab for now, I guess. I'll have to move it all over myself when they finally find me a place. I think I pissed off the head of the housekeeping team so there's not going to be any help with that." 

          "Nonsense. You should not have to rectify their mistake. I will talk with them in the morning if they are still insisting that you move everything on your own. If nothing else, I will help." Hermann gently nudged Newton in the direction of the bathroom once he'd closed up the suitcase again. Newton nodded, mumbled another quiet thank you before he stepped inside the small bathroom and closed the door. 

          Hermann set about getting some blankets and a pillow laid out on the floor. Rest would be the best idea for both of them though Hermann suspected he may not sleep well. The floor would be uncomfortable but he wasn't about to make Newton sleep there especially given the clearly emotional ordeal their arrival had turned into. By the time Newton reemerged it was obvious he'd taken the time to clean up some. He looked a bit more fresh-faced though his red-lined eyes betrayed him. He stopped to stare at the makeshift bed Hermann had made on the floor with a small frown. 

          "You may have the mattress. I will be just fine on the floor-"

          "Dude, we've slept besides each other before. Plenty of times." Newton scoffed a little at the idea, shaking his head as he moved and ruined all of Hermann's efforts as he scooped up the blankets and pillow to deposit back on the bed. He was technically correct. There had been a number of naps taken on the lab couch where they'd both drifted off beside each other. Often, they'd woken up leaning against one another and feeling mildly embarrassed. 

          That felt extremely different to Hermann than the two of the sharing the bed together. Newton was already doing a haphazard job at getting the bed arranged in some manner where he was able to get under the, now plethora, of blankets. 

          "Come on, Hermms, I'm wiped and I know you are too. Plus, I'm sure you'll want to report first thing in the morning to Stacker. 'Yes sir, I'm here to kiss your ass, sir. Please let me salute you despite the fact I have no reason to, sir'." Hermann's eyes narrowed at the mocking impression as Newton got settled on the side of the bed closest to the wall. He gave Hermann an expectant look as he patted the bed beside him as though he hadn't just been insulting him. 

          "I salute Marshal Pentecost because we  _are_  officers, Newton, despite how frequently you seem to forget that. Forgive me for respecting our superiors. Just because you fail to understand standard protocol does not mean I shouldn't attempt to represent our division appropriately." Hermann resigned himself to it then as he moved to the side of the bed and sat down. He carefully leaned his cane against the night stand before turning the light out. There were a few awkward moments of him trying to get settled in the dark; the two of them bumping into each other clumsily until they were lying in place. 

          In the dark it was perhaps a little easier to not care how close they were. It didn't seem such a significant thing for Hermann to wrap his arms around Newton when he scooted in closer. Didn't seem like some breach of boundaries when Newton did the same in return or even when he buried his face against Hermann's chest as though trying to hide those remaining tears he hadn't been able to keep from welling back up against his lashes.

          In the darkness of the room and the fatigue of a long day it seemed like the mildly stale scent of hair products and sweat in Newton's hair could just be a figment of his imagination. Easier to feel like the kiss, soft and chaste, that he pressed against the top of Newton's head wasn't an admission of the feelings that had long settled deep within his heart. In the dark a lot of things could be forgiven between two friends both already half asleep after an exceptionally long day.


End file.
